Secret Liaison
by Chris Devlin
Summary: Misty has a secret Boyfriend


**Secret Liaison**

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [chris_devlin@hotmail.com][1]

The dark night sky rolled overhead as Ash, Brock and Pikachu slept soundly beneath the stars. Misty lay awake in her sleeping bag, one eye constantly on her watch. Now is the time, she told herself as the hour hand ticked over to One am. Sitting up she looked over at the others to make sure they were sleeping. Loud snores from Ash confirmed this as did the sounds of Pikachu's high pitched breathing. Once she was sure they weren't about to wake up she slipped out of her sleeping bag and started to pull on her shoes. Grabbing her bag she crept to the edge of the forest clearing and headed into the darkness.

"Oh dear." she cursed as she scrabbled about in the pitch black night. Reaching into her bag she rummaged around eventually pulled out a flashlight. Switching the device on, the forest lit up and she continued her way through the dense trees. Before long she reached the point they had agreed on. Looking around she saw that he hadn't arrived yet and she sat down on a nearby rock to wait. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of footsteps coming in her direction, turning the flashlight in that direction she saw him walking towards her. When he noticed the light shining in his eyes and Misty behind it he smiled. "Hi there Misty." he said to her as he walked into the clearing. "Hi there." she replied back, a large grin on her face. They walked towards each other, until eventually they met in each others arms and began kissing passionately. He moaned gently with pleasure as they both enjoyed the taste of the others lips and breath. Soon enough she pulled back, breaking the kiss off. He just looked into her eyes. "God I've missed you Misty." he said to her as he held her in his arms. Sighing she smiled at him. "I missed you too Rudy."

The sun shone deep into the forest clearing, illuminating everything in an early morning yellow. Pikachu was the first to wake up and did so with an immense yawn and a stretch. "Pikachu." it said as it yawned. The little Pokémon climbed down from Ash's chest where it had been sleeping and walked over to his wrist. It picked up his hand and looked at his watch. "Pika!!" it exclaimed as it saw the time. It shook Ash as hard as it could, unable to move the sleeping boy. Next it tried Brock with the same unsuccessful result. "Pika." Pikachu said in anger as it powered up a Thundershock. Firing the attack at the two boys, they awoke quite literally with a jolt. "Hey Pikachu!! Cut it out!!" Ash shouted as the Pokémon continued its attack. Seeing them awake Pikachu ceased the attack and watched as they collapsed in a pile on the floor. Getting up off of Brock, Ash brushed himself down and turned to Pikachu. "What ya do that for?" he asked, not very happy at his rude awakening. "Pika!" Pikachu cried as it pointed to it's wrist. Ash glanced at his watch. "Hey Brock!! It almost noon!!! We slept through most of the day." Ash told him. Brock shook his head "I wonder why we slept so late?" he asked. "I dunno." Ash said. Looking around he saw Misty was still sleeping. "Hey Pikachu why didn't you wake Misty?" he asked the small yellow mouse. "Pika, Pikachu." it replied. "Y'know Pikachu, sometimes you're just a plain coward." he told it as he started to walk towards Misty's bag. "Pikachu." Pikachu said in anger as it watched Ash head towards Misty. 

"I'll wake her up nice and quietly. Give her a nice surprise." Ash said to himself as he walked towards her bag. He'd had feelings for Misty for years now and had grown used to hiding them from her. Sometimes though he would give her hints, slipping them into conversation, on the off chance that she might figure it out and do something about it. She never did though. As he reached Misty's sleeping bag he knelt down by her head and just watched her for a second. "So beautiful." he whispered as he sat and looked at her. After a minute he decided he had better wake her up. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently began to rock her. "Misty." he whispered into her ear. Again, "Misty." She began to stir. Rotating her head to face Ash she opened her eyes a fraction. "Mmm, morning Rud... Ash?!" she cried as she fully opened her eyes and realized who was sitting in front of her. "Ash, what do you think you are doing?!" she shouted at him. "Hey, hey." Ash replied putting his hands up in front of him defensively. "I just came to wake you up. Sheesh Misty." Ash added as he stood up and sulked away.

"Oh great, now he'll be like this all day." Misty told herself as she got out of her sleeping bag and pulled her shoes on again. "Why does it have to be this way?" she asked herself. Why did the one person that she truly deeply loved not have any feelings for her. She'd resigned herself to the fact that Ash would never have such feelings for her almost a month ago, slightly longer than she had been seeing Rudy. Rudy was her back up. She remembered when they had visited Trovita Island all that time ago. Rudy had charmed and romanced her all the time she was there. Ash hadn't so much as looked at her with affection in his eyes. Rudy loved and appreciated her for who she was, and she really liked him too. Liked. Not loved. Liked. Why am I so messed up? her head asked her. The only reason Rudy was here was because he thought she loved him and that she was over Ash. She'd told him so when she had phoned him the same day she'd decided to move on from her love of Ash. He'd had to follow at a distance until she could think of something to tell the others. Once that was done she would reveal her secret and Rudy and her could be open about their relationship. Looking up she saw Ash and the others waiting for her. Tying her lace she grabbed her back-pack and started after them. 

They walked all day, stopping only to fight battles with any passing Trainers and to see off Team Rocket when they showed up around three pm. At five they stopped to set up camp for the night. Brock cooked his special poached eggs which filled them all up so much that they decided to get to sleep early. Once they were all in their sleeping bags, Misty got ready to leave. The time passed slowly, but eventually the point for her to meet Rudy came. She went through the same ritual of checking everyone was asleep before getting up and walking deep into the forest.

Pikachu stirred as it heard the branch snap. Slowly the Pokémon woke up and looked towards the source of the noise. In the flickering light of the campfire it could make out the unmistakable shape of Misty, walking into the deep forest. "Pika?" Pikachu whispered to itself. It climbed down from Ash's rising and falling chest and started to follow Misty. The forest was dark and foreboding, and Pikachu soon lost it's way. "Pikachu!" it shouted, hoping to attract the attention of anyone who might be in the vicinity. As it turned round it spotted a glow in the distance. "Pika, Pikachu?" it said as it headed towards it. As it approached it could make out the sounds of two people talking. It recognized one of the voices as Misty, but the other, while strangely familiar, remained un-identifiable. Pikachu decided it might be better if Misty didn't find out that it was there, and snuck round the side of the clearing they were in to get a hidden view of the meeting.

"Oh, he's so childish." Misty said with a sly giggle. "Totally immature." she added as she talked to Rudy. Rudy lay next to her, holding her hand, listening intently to everything she had to say. "You used to like him." he said to her. "Yeah, well I've grown past that." she told him "Moved on. Experienced closure." she added, almost frantically, as if trying to convince herself of what she was saying as much as she was Rudy. Rudy eyed her suspiciously. "Misty. I don't want to be with you if you still love him. I'd rather know now than find out later when things will hurt more." he told her. Misty hung her head. "Rudy, I don't know what I want. I still love him, but he doesn't feel the same about me. Rudy you're a really nice guy, and I really, really like you. Don't think that I don't. It's just, I. I still love Ash." she said to him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Rudy put his arms around her and held her. She sobbed her salty tears out and onto his shoulder. "Rudy, you're one of my best friends now. Thank you for being here for me." she said in between teary blubs. Rudy, broke of the embrace and held her at arms length, looking her in the eyes. "Misty, I can't tell you how that means to me." he said to her. She smiled faintly before he continued. "Now, as your friend, I'm going to tell you what I think you should do."

Pikachu ran through the dark forest behind Misty. She knew the way to the campsite and was Pikachu's only way back. But that wasn't the most urgent thing on Pikachu's mind. Misty loved Ash. Pikachu didn't know what to make of this revelation. It knew Ash liked Misty, but does he love her? Pikachu supposed it would find out soon enough and as they reached the campsite Pikachu stayed at the forest edge to observe what was about to take place.

"Ash. Ash. Wake up Ash." Misty whispered into Ash's ear as she sat next to him. Gently she shook him and slowly he began to wake up. "Oh. Oh what time is it?" he said as he woke and noticed the darkness. "It doesn't matter Ash. I've got something I need to tell you. Can you listen to me please." she asked him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Yawning he nodded that he was listening. "Ok. Ash, for a long time now we've been traveling buddy's. Now, the reason I followed you initially was to make sure you paid me back for my bike." she said. "Oh Misty, this isn't about your bike is it? I said I'd..." he started but Misty cut him off. "No Ash, this isn't about the bike. Anyway, after a while I followed you for a different reason and I still do. I couldn't care about the bike anymore. The reason that I follow you is because... Well it's because I'm in love with you." Ash didn't seem to hear this at first. "What?" he said. He genuinely hadn't heard her. "I said, it's because I love you." she repeated. This time he did hear it and it showed on his face and in his eyes. "You. You love me?" he said, obviously flustered and taken aback by this sudden news. Misty nodded her confirmation of this "Yes I do." she told him. "Well. How do you feel about me?" she asked him, a look of anticipation and expectation on her face. "Well, I, I love you too Misty. This is just a little unexpected." he said with a small grin. Misty smiled at him. "Well, what do you think? Should we give it a go?" she asked him. "Sure!" Ash said, no hesitation whatsoever in his voice. Misty giggled slightly and went to kiss him. Seeing her coming towards him he went to meet her. They met in-between and when their lips met they both felt the metaphorical lightning that passed between them. This felt right, it felt good. They were meant to be together forever. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and they went into a deeper more passionate kiss as they lay back on the sleeping bag. Misty knew this was it. She would marry this boy. Somehow she knew. She didn't know how or why, she just did. They rearranged themselves until she lay on top of him, kissing him with every piece of love she had to give, and holding hands. They both saw the opportunity to go further that night, but decided not to take it. They wanted to save something for another time, another place. Gently and sensually the pecked at each others lips, the sensation heightening with every fresh contact made. Soon they stopped and sat before the camp-fire in each others arms. They watched the fire as it crackled and spat. The most destructive force in nature next to the most beautiful.

At the edge of the forest Pikachu watched as the couple fell asleep together. It smiled in contentment. Tomorrow promised to be vastly different. It wandered out of the forest towards Ash and Misty. Finding a comfy spot on Ash's stomach, it curled up and fell asleep, dreaming of the good times that looked to be ahead. The three stayed there the whole night long. Pikachu on Ash's stomach and Ash and Misty next to each other holding hands.

   [1]: mailto:chris_devlin@hotmail.com



End file.
